


That Way

by pookiestheone



Series: The Life to Come [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keeping with the way this whole series has been written, this fits in after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4737038">Wickhampton Road</a></p></blockquote>





	That Way

The first time Jimmy thought about Thomas that way was when they shook hands good-bye. Or at least it was the first time he would admit it to himself. But his sidelong glance as he rode away on the wagon was the only sign of that, a sign he knew Thomas couldn't understand.

The next time Jimmy thought of Thomas that way was when he opened the door to his flat on Wickhampton Road to the strangely familiar, slightly drunken voice to his new neighbour. Or at least it was the next time he had the nerve to do something about it. They both stood there dumbfounded until Thomas reached out his hand and Jimmy took it, pulling him into an unexpected hug.

After that, Jimmy never had to stop thinking of Thomas that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with the way this whole series has been written, this fits in after [Wickhampton Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4737038)


End file.
